


Tyson & Clarise Get Lucky

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Tyson & Clarisse get busy.





	Tyson & Clarise Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters involved. Don't sue me.

After defeating Cronos, Percy and his half-brother Tyson have bonded. Despite Annabeth Chase’s protests. “Hurry up, Tyson. Capture the Flag is a time honored tradition, plus it’s integral for our combat training.” Percy lectured his younger brother.

 

Tyson ran up…then stopped cold. “I have to go, Percy.” The only Cyclops in camp did the ‘potty dance’.

 

Percy rolled his eyes. “You’ve should have gone before we left the cabin, Tyson.” If his brother wet himself in combat, Percy would never live it down. “Just pick a tree and hurry up. Meet me with the others.” Percy lectured/ordered Tyson.

 

Tyson nodded and headed for the nearest tree. He then unzipped his pants and relieved himself. Being a son Poseidon, Tyson retains a lot of water. He’s happily humming as the urine pours out. Tyson didn’t even hear the footsteps behind him.

 

“Put your weapon down, enemy.” The female voice spoke.

 

Tyson knows who it is. Clarisse, daughter of Ares. And she is aware of his not so subtle crush. “Clarisse. I don’t have any weapons. Percy and I are going to use water. I don’t like to use weapons.” Tyson tried to explain.

 

Clarisse did not believe him. “Nice try, Tyson. But I know I see a club in your hands.” She reached down to take it away, then she noticed that it didn’t move.

 

Tyson sighed at the contact. Which caused it to grow and harden. The Cyclops heard about this from some of the sons of Aphrodite. They called it an erection. He eye went wide with shock. “Oh, no. Clarisse I am so sorry. I am truly ashamed with myself. Please don’t be angry with me.” He begged with every fiber of his being.

 

Part of Clarisse, a very small part, was flattered. There were plenty of other girls at camp. Girls that were far more beautiful than her. And Tyson, of all campers, got a hard-on from a daughter of Ares. “It’s okay, Tyson. It was an accident. You didn’t plan this. No offence, but I don’t think this is a good tactic to capture the flag. Let’s go.” She led off, only to be stopped.

 

Tyson blushed some. “Uh, Clarisse? I think it stands a better chance to go back down, if you let go.” He pointed at his package.

 

Clarisse looked down to see her hand in a firm grip on the impressive erection. This time she blushed. “Oh, right. Sorry, Tyson.” She let go, with the same part as before, only this time with regret. “I’ll go ahead and put you in ‘jail’. That way no one will question how I got you.” Plus she won’t have to face her own embarrassment.

 

Along the way, Tyson wondered who the Ares cabin got teamed up with. “So who did you guys end up with. Hephaestus? Apollo? Hermes? Zeus?” Thinking it would be one of the stronger cabins.

 

Clarisse shook her head. “We should be so lucky. Aphrodite.” She grumbled.

 

The levity of the situation allowed Tyson’s hormones to recede. So he zipped his pants back up. “How’d that happen, Clarisse?” He asked as a small curl formed at the corner of his mouth.

 

Clarisse was uncomfortable. “Well, it’s not like you’ll tell anyone. I lost the coin toss. Percy and Annabeth got the power house cabin kids. And I get the giggling Ken & Barbie sets.” She wonders if her father is angry at her. More so than usual, anyway.

 

The comment went over Tyson’s head. “Who are Ken & Barbie?” He asked innocently.

 

Clarisse chuckled. “It’s a good thing you’re cute, Tyson. Or I would have beat you up for being so naïve.” They came up to the make-shift cell. “Keep up guarding! I have a prisoner!” She barked orders to the Aphrodite troops.

 

They dropped the mascara and stood at attention. “General Clarisse!” The two girls saluted. “You managed to capture the other team’s main powerhouse. How did you do that?” One asked.

 

Clarisse saw the look on Tyson’s face. He was mortified. It’s one thing to beat them, but it’s another thing entirely to knock them down. “He got lost and wandered into our territory. I captured him and brought him here. No more questions. Keep guarding.” She pushed Tyson inside, while the small part of her is growing. Growing to the idea of her and Tyson.

 

-

 

During the battle, Tyson dozed off. Dreaming of a daughter of war. And remembered how good if felt to have her strong, but tender, hand on him. “Oh, Clarisse. That feels so good. Do it again.” Tyson moaned in his sleep.

 

The moans were heard by the guards. And they grinned quite maliciously. “You hear that, sister?” The girl asked. The other nodded. “Yeah. It’s time for Clarisse to take that war spear out of her butt.” And the two hatched a plan to get Miss Stick-in-the-Mud to lighten up and get laid. And with the one camper the other girls avoid.

 

-

 

It took a little longer, than expected, but Capture the Flag is over. It boiled down to a son of Ares against a son of Apollo. Which quickly escalated from being Capture the Flag to Tug of War.

 

Grover was worried. “What should we do, Chiron?” The Satyr was really worried.

 

The legendary Centaur merely shrugged. “Sell tickets.” He replied while smiling at the spectacle before him.

 

Percy has had enough. “Just give it to Mark, Paul! It’s late and I need to look for my brother!” The eldest son of the seas shouted.

 

Paul was not about to forfeit. But he had to admit that Percy was right. “Fine. The Ares cabin wins. Don’t get a big head about it. And I am doing this under protest!” He shouted into the sky. Most likely the setting sun as his father is driving the chariot to it’s destination.

 

Mark, one of the elder Ares children, yelled too. “And I accept this flag under protest!” It really burns a child of Ares to win under yield. Especially a son of Ares.

 

-

 

After the end, Percy was going camper to camper. Asking the same question. “Have you seen Tyson?” The best replies have been, “No, I haven’t”. The worst replies have been, “Good riddance to that freak”. He came across Clarisse. “Clarisse. Have you seen my brother? Do you know where Tyson is?” Percy was close to freaking out.

 

A light bulb went off above her head. “Oh, I meant to tell you. I captured Tyson early on. He’s still locked up. I’ll go take you to him.” Clarisse said in a different way.

 

A way that Percy couldn’t pin down.

 

They walked up to see the Barbie twins applying make-up to each other. “Why am I not surprised? Aren’t you two supposed to be on watch?” She growled at them.

 

They jumped back up to their feet. “The prisoner is sound asleep, General Clarisse.” One answered. “Did you capture the other son of the sea?” The other assumed.

 

Clarisse muttered under her breath. “Idiots.” She saw Percy smirk at the comment. “Capture the Flag is over. The Ares cabin won. Let Tyson go.” She ordered.

 

The ‘guards’ did as ordered. Percy laughed at the sight. “Only my brother would sleep through a battle.” He walked in to wake Tyson. “Up and atom, little brother.”

 

Tyson snorted. “Clarisse?” This caused Percy to send a glare to Clarisse. “Something you want to tell me, war girl?” His blood pressure is rising.

 

Clarisse dismissed it. “What’s there to tell, Percy? Tyson has a crush on me. Everyone in camp knows this.” The look on Percy’s face says it all. “Okay, now everyone knows this. Besides, I’m flattered that your brother likes me. He’s seems to be the only boy in camp that does like me.” As Clarisse walked off, she was stunned by the words that had out of her mouth.

 

Percy hauled Tyson off to bed.

 

Leaving the two ready. “Oh, mother of love. We implore you. Bring together Clarisse, daughter of Ares, and Tyson, son of Poseidon, together as one. We humbly give you these offerings.” The motioned to several bottles of Chanel No. 5.

 

The offerings were accepted.

 

-

 

The cabin of Poseidon.

 

Tyson was stirring in his hammock. He opened his eye, with a pink aura surrounding the cornea.

 

He walked out to the forest.

 

-

 

The cabin of Ares.

 

Clarisse was murmuring in her sleep. In the middle, she shot up. Her eyes also affected by the same pink aura.

 

The ran off to the forest.

 

-

 

The two half-bloods came across each other. “I want you.” They said simultaneous. With that the two stripped their clothing off.

 

Clarisse was mesmerized by the sight of Tyson’s package.

 

And Tyson was amazed by the size of Clarisse’s chest.

 

Tyson rushed Clarisse, and pinned her against a tree. She took hold of the cock and placed it at her opening. “Do it, Tyson. Stretch me wide open. I’m a daughter of Ares. I can take the pain.” Her lips were smothering the head.

 

Tyson pulled back some, and rammed full force. Tearing through the hymen, and going all the way in. The Cyclops pulled out and pushed again. He repeated that over and over. Until the tree split in half.

 

Clarisse pushed Tyson on to a boulder, leaving a slight imprint. She used her finely toned muscles to bounce up and down on the erection in her. She bounced so hard and so fast, her breasts were moving all about.

 

Clarisse bit her lip as Tyson reached up and fondled her breasts. The callused hands sent tingles up and down her body.

 

Tyson, recalling a memory from being a baby, snaked his arms around Clarisse’s back. And pulled her in closer. Tyson assaulted the twin tits. He suckled on one nipple, than the other. Moving back and forth.

 

Until Clarisse could not take any more. Her pussy convulsed and squeezed on Tyson’s penis. Causing the both of them to orgasm. And Tyson shot his sperm into the unprotected womb of Clarisse.

 

While her own feminine juices flowing all over Tyson’s manhood.

 

Tyson whispered something before he fell asleep. “I hope we can do this again.” He breathed into Clarisse’s ear.

 

Clarisse, to her credit, was breathless. But she managed to wheeze out a reply. “Me, too.” She mentioned.

 

And the two of them fell asleep, due to the exhaustion that the activities supplied.

 

-

 

The next morning and Percy awoke to see that Tyson was already up. He went to the breakfast table, to see his two best friends. Grover and Annabeth. “Hey, you two. Have you seen Tyson? He was already up this morning. His hammock was empty.” Percy sat down to eat.

 

Annabeth shook her head. “No, Percy. But I’ll keep an eye out for him.” She stopped mid-bite. And groaned. “For the daughter of wisdom, I sure do say some stupid things sometimes.” Annabeth muttered.

 

Percy just smiled at her. “That’s okay, Annabeth. I know what you meant. What about you Grover?” He asked his oldest friend.

 

Grover was munching on a selection of empty soda cans. “I haven’t, Percy. But Juniper swears she heard an awful lot of moaning and groaning coming from the woods. She also swears the voices were coming from Tyson and Clarisse.” He continued on with his ‘iron’ rich breakfast.

 

Percy lost his appetite. He pushed his blue-colored pancakes to the side. “What are you saying, Grover? That Tyson wanted a rematch with Clarisse?” He asked, dreading that he was right.

 

Grover chuckled, allowing the bleating of the goat half coming through. “Not unless this ‘rematch’ involved being naked as the day they were born. And Clarisse riding Tyson into the ground.” He replied back.

 

Annabeth spit the tea out of her mouth. “Grover! That isn’t even funny! Tyson doesn’t even know about sex! Let alone what to do with a naked girl! Back me up, Percy!” There was nothing but silence. “Percy? Percy? Hello? Earth to Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth used the nickname she gave him.

 

Percy just sat there in utter shock. Not moving, not breathing. Not doing anything.

 

Tyson ran up to sit down. “Cool. Blueberry pancakes. Are you not going to eat that, Percy? I’m starving!” He grabbed the plate and wolfed it down. “Boy, you know what would go with that? A blueberry smoothie!” He ran off to beg Mr. D. for one.

 

Grover laughed. “I rest my case.” He left to play music for the strawberry patches.

 

Percy finally came out of his catatonic state. “No way would my brother have sex with a girl!” He exclaimed.

 

Annabeth merely smiled at him with her eyebrow raised.

 

“My brother is not gay, Annabeth!” He screamed.

 

A loud growl was aimed at Percy. “Not that being gay is wrong. See you later Antoine. Keep up with those anger management classes, dude.” He greeted the son of Aphrodite.

 

Percy turned back to Annabeth. “My point is this. Tyson would not just get up to have sex with Clarisse. I think someone put him up to this. I think we should talk to them, first. Then see Chiron.” Percy thought out loud.

 

Annabeth nodded. “Agreed, Percy. I’ll talk to Clarisse. And you talk to Tyson.” She went off to confront Clarisse.

 

Leaving Percy with the ultimate conundrum. Giving Tyson the ‘talk’. “Oh, joy. My life really sucks.” Percy got up and went to talk to Tyson.

 

-

 

Percy walked up to Tyson. He heard his brother talking to their father. Poseidon, God of Seas, Horses and Earthquakes. “I don’t know what to say to you Dad. One minute I was in bed, sleeping, and the next? I was in the woods. Naked. With Clarisse. She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, Dad.” This made Percy pause in place.

 

Tyson sighed. “She’s kind. She’s funny. Clarisse is everything I’ve ever wanted in a girl. If you were worried I’d never find love, you’ve should’ve told me. And let nature take it’s course.” Tyson started to cry. “And not force it upon us.”

 

Percy, too, started to cry. He walked up to his only brother. And did the only thing he could think of.

 

Hug Tyson until the pain went away.

 

-

 

Annabeth came across Clarisse yelling to the sky. “Are you that ashamed of me, Father? I was the one that got your war chariot back! I was the one chosen to retrieve the Golden Fleece! I succeeded both times! I am in charge of the cabin that bares your name! But that wasn’t enough for you, was it?”

 

Clarisse fought against the tears that were falling. “But you had me seduce one of the strongest warriors in camp. A boy that did nothing but flatter me. We both know there are more attractive girls here. And yet, Tyson still chose me. So the joke is on you, Father. You hear that? Your only daughter fell in love with a Cyclops.” Only then, did the girl weep freely.

 

Her pleas went right into the soul of Annabeth. She stepped softly and whispered in to Clarisse’s ear. “Let it all out, Clarisse. Don’t stop it.” And Annabeth had to admit that she, too, is crying.

 

-

 

The next day, the four campers went to Chiron’s cabin. And told him everything. How it started during Capture the Flag. And that night they met each other in the woods. Then they gave into their most basest desires.

 

Tyson and Clarisse could barely look at one another. Tyson is wearing his oversized sunglasses. And Clarisse has her face in Sun Tzu : The Art of War.

 

After reading scrolls, Chiron speaks up. “I believe you two were victims of a love conjuring. Love is universal. Love is elemental. Despite what mortals would believe, you can not bottle it up and sell it. So what ever caused these feelings, came from something already there.” He looked at Tyson. “Tyson. It is hardly a secret that you have a crush on Clarisse.” His attention then turned to Clarisse. “And Clarisse. You have said on multiple occasions how much you admire Tyson’s physical strength.”

 

He opened the doors. “Percy. Annabeth. You two may leave, now.” Annabeth left, and Percy went to his brother. “It’s going to be okay, Tyson. I promise.” He whispered.

 

He then left to outside.

 

Chiron pointed to the upstairs. “The only thing left is to converse with the Oracle. There you will find your answers.” He told the two half-bloods.

 

-

 

Tyson and Clarisse entered the attic. “Clarisse. You can let my hand go, now.” Tyson said, mimicking her own words in the Sea of Monsters .

 

Clarisse smiled a bit. “Sorry.”

 

They came across a shriveled corpse. In a tie-dye ensemble piece. The wind picked up and air went into the Oracle. The eye sockets lit up like the Will o’ the Wisp.

 

“Son of Sea, Daughter of War,

You’ve come seeking More

One Night of Ecstasy,

Now You seek Constantly

Outside forces Conspire,

You Need that not to make Fire

Sea and War Combined,

Your lives are Forever Intertwined

From this Night’s Worth,

You shall Soon Give Birth”

 

This last line shocked Tyson and Clarisse. They told Chiron the prophecy. And especially the last line. “You shall soon give birth? That is what she said. Are you sure?” Chiron asked.

 

Tyson looked to Clarisse’s mid-section. “Positive. That’s what the Oracle said. Word for word. I don’t need you to translate that.” He said, rather flatly.

 

Clarisse looked down. “I am pregnant with Tyson’s child.” She covered herself with her arms. A way to hold the new life that’s on it’s way.

 

-

 

The next few weeks has passed, and Clarisse is going through morning sickness. She found herself in the girl’s restroom. Emptying her contents in the toilet. Someone handed her a wet washcloth. “Thank you.” She said, while the bile was still clinging to her tongue.

 

“You want to tell me who did this to you, Clarisse?” Clarisse’s eyes went wide.

 

She knows that voice. The voice of her father. Ares, God of War. “We both wanted this, Daddy.” The last time she called him that, Clarisse was 4 years old. “The Oracle mentioned outside forces. I doubt that Luke would do this. It has to be in camp. Chiron is still looking.” Clarisse started to experience another mood swing. She cried her eyes out. “I’m so sorry, Daddy. That you’re, yet again, ashamed of me.” She whimpered.

 

Ares is as hard-core as it gets. He doesn’t care about anything that doesn’t happen in War. But to see his baby girl cry over something that’s never happened; That’s enough to get through his tough exterior. “I have never once been ashamed of you, my baby girl. Not once. I employed tough love on you, because you’re my only daughter. You have to be stronger. You cannot appear weak. In fact, you’re my favorite child.” This was hard for the God of War.

 

Clarisse smiled. “Thank you, Daddy.” For the first time in existence, Ares and one of his children have found love and respect.

 

-

 

Chiron took Percy to the A/V cabin. Formally the cabin that was Luke’s. He sat down to see the images of his parents. Sally Jackson and Poseidon. And they were not happy. “What’s this we hear about us being grandparents?” Sally gritted out. His father shook his head. “You couldn’t control it for one night, Son? Really? Now, your mother and I like Annabeth, we really do. But having a baby is a big responsibility, especially during wartime.” His father lectured.

 

It took all of three seconds for Percy to comprehend. “Wait. You two think that Annabeth and I are going to be parents?” Percy shook his head. “You got it wrong. Annabeth and I are not going to be parents.” He saw the look of elation on his parent’s faces.

 

Sally sighed. “Thank you, GOD.” She mentioned in happiness.

 

The other side of the split screen showed Poseidon in his palace. “You’re welcome, Sally.” It praised his heart to know that his great love is thankful.

 

Sally shook her head. “Not you, Poseidon. I was actually thanking someone who actually listens all the time.” She corrected her ex-husband.

 

“Oh! Burn!” Another voice popped up. “You wanted to see me, Percy?” Tyson showed up to see his father and step-mother on a screen.

 

Percy smiled, thinking that Tyson would get the lecture. “Mom, Dad. Tyson here is the father. And Clarisse is the mother.” He said, smugly.

 

But the opposite occurred. Sally and Poseidon jumped for joy. “What the hell? Mom? Dad? Aren’t you two furious? Tyson knocked up a girl, here at camp? No riot act? No stern glares?” Percy was stumped.

 

Sally grinned at Tyson. “Why would we be angry, Percy?” Poseidon was doing a little dance. “We’re going to be grandparents! Eat it, Zeus! Eat it, Hades!”

 

Percy went off mumbling about how it’s not fair.

 

-

 

As time passed, Chiron found out who were responsible. Two daughters of Aphrodite. They are on probation for the next four years.

 

Soon it became apparent that Clarisse is with child. Some of the cabin members of Ares teased her, but overall they do care. Some of the older ones, threatened to disembowel the father.

 

Clarisse said to leave him alone.

 

Even some of the Aphrodite kids said they were sorry for the circumstances. And even made a vanity mirror, with help from the Hephaestus kids, for her and her child.

 

It warmed her heart to know that the other campers care.

 

While the others were fighting, Tyson stayed on camp with Clarisse. He even took to sleeping outside her cabin.

 

And both kept thinking back to that one night. And both sigh at the thoughts that night.

 

The door opens, Tyson looks up to see a very pregnant and very naked Clarisse. Pregnancy had added to her breasts. Before they were a C-Cup, now they developed into a D-Cup. “I still remember that night, Tyson. What brought us together was fake, but the feelings I had were real. I know it must be the same for you. I can’t take it anymore. I need you, now.” She spread her thighs, to show her vagina dripping with anticipation.

 

Tyson stood up and entered the cabin. The door closed, with the two inside, they followed up on that night.

 

Tyson stripped down, showing his impressive physique. Working in the forges have toned him up nicely. Giving him a 6-pack. He continued to undress himself. Kicking off his shoes, followed by his pants. Also taking time for his socks.

 

Before he could continue, Clarisse reached out to grab his boxers. And led Tyson closer to her. With one yank, Clarisse pulled them to the floor. She then started to caress the stiffening rod.

 

Which gave Tyson a feeling of euphoria. The only hand capable of getting him erect is Clarisse. Not even could he do it. She kept going until the penis was at full-mast. Given that she didn’t want to have a premature birth on hand, Clarisse swallowed the head and sucked on it.

 

Keeping her head stationary, Clarisse rubbed the rod with her hands. And this left Tyson speechless. Clarisse continued her ministrations, even flickering her tongue against the piss hole.

 

And this sent Tyson over the top. Shooting his copious amount into Clarisse’s mouth. The overwhelming amount spilled out and onto Tyson’s erection.

 

Which left it quite lubricated. And something for Tyson to do. “Clarisse? There is still one virgin hole left. May I please conquer that one?” Even in the throes of erotica, Tyson remains the perfect gentleman.

 

Clarisse stands up, with a huge smile on her face. She turns around and bends over. Her hands on her bed, and the ass is up in the air. “Get to it, big boy.” She said in a seductive way.

 

The invite actually increased Tyson’s erection. He lined the well lubricated hard on in line with the anus. And slowly pushed in, a little at a time. To give Clarisse time to adjust. He kept pushing and pushing, until Tyson’s hips were touching Clarisse’s ass. And continued the process until the ‘back door’ was accustomed to the tight fit.

 

With that in play, Tyson started to pick up speed. So much so that the slapping flesh-on-flesh echoed the empty cabin. Clarisse tried to reach her pussy, so some relief could be given, but she couldn’t reach it.

 

Tyson noticed this and helped out. He reached down and using his hand to fuck Clarisse.

 

Clarisse was now moaning. She had never felt this way before. Pure and non-stop ecstasy. Soon she felt Tyson shooting his sperm into her colon.

 

The Cyclops turned her over, with her back on her bed. Tyson then started to lick the cunt. One side to the other, top to bottom, inside and out. He soon had her on the ropes.

 

His efforts were soon rewarded with a cascading flood of cum. And greedily drank it all. As he arose to gather his clothes, Tyson was stopped by one of Clarisse’s legs. “Tyson? Please stay with me. I miss being in your arms.” She begged.

 

Without objections of any kind, Tyson got into bed with her.

 

-

 

The day had arrived, and everyone was tense. Clarisse had gone into labor. Chiron and a few of the Apollo kids helped out with the birth. Leaving immediate family members outside. Tyson kept careful watch, while a large hand grabbed his shoulder.

 

The Cyclops looked up to see the fire eyes of Ares. Clarisse’s dad. “Tyson. I think we need to have a word.” He gravely mentioned.

 

Poseidon ran over to stop the God of War from killing his youngest son. “Back off, gill boy. I’m not going to harm your son. Just a little talk. God to Cyclops.” He took Tyson to the side.

 

He took his shades off, to reveal the burning embers of hatred. “First things first, boy. What are your intentions for my ONLY girl?” Tyson could hear the emphasis on the word only.

 

Tyson fought to maintain control. Ares has the effect of making people fight. “I love her. When this Titan war is over, and we’re of age. I’m going to ask Clarisse to marry me.” Tyson stared down the War God.

 

A light growl could be heard, emanating from Ares’ throat. “I see. Why do you want to marry my girl?” He asked, letting his influence spill non-stop.

 

Tyson held his ground and remained calm. “I want to marry Clarisse because she’s the most beautiful, courageous, funny and loving woman I know. The baby is just an added bonus. I would have asked her without our baby.” Tyson fought to keep his cool.

 

Ares nodded. “Okay. How do you intend to support my child and grandchild?” If he couldn’t answer this, then he doesn’t deserve Clarisse.

 

Tyson thought it over some. “I’ve heard that the iron industry is going strong. Given my natural immunity to heat, I’m considering working in a smelting plant. And using a blast shield all day long, would cover my ocular ‘disability’. Any other questions?” Tyson tried harder than before to keep his temper in check.

 

Ares considered all the answers given. Then he put his sunglasses back on. And opened his mouth. “I give you my blessing, Tyson. You can marry Clarisse when the time is right.” He reached out and shook Tyson’s hand.

 

Tyson bowed his head. “I thank you, Lord Ares. God of War.” He said humbly.

 

Ares chuckled. “Tyson, Clarisse is having your child. I think from here on out you can call me ‘Ares’. No title involved.” This is the first time that Ares was actually nice.

 

Poseidon ran to them. “It’s time! The baby is out!” He frantically said.

 

Tyson ran to the cabin.

 

-

 

On the way in he knocked down anyone in his way. And ran to the room with his girlfriend. Tyson laughed. This is the first time he ever referred to Clarisse as ‘girlfriend’. “Clarisse. The baby.” He said, while gasping for breath.

 

She uncovered the blanket, to show their child breast feeding. “Fine. And look. We have a girl.” Clarisse announced softly. The soft suckling could be heard. “Tyson, I love you.” To be honest, she’s been in love with him for months now.

 

Tyson moved next to the bed and removed his oversized sunglasses. Revealing his singular oversized eye. “I love you, too, Clarisse.” He knelt over and gently kissed her on the lips. He stood back up and looked at their baby girl. “She needs a name. If it’s alright with you, I think the last name should be Jackson . That’s the last name of my brother and my step-mother.” He thought on that some more. “Or if you don’t want her to have a last name, that’s okay too.”

 

Clarisse gazed lovingly into the blue eye. “I think Jackson is a fine last name. But for a first name, it’s got to be something that won’t set our fathers on a rampage on each other.” She mused. Thinking back on all the wars that were fought, Clarisse came upon one. “I’ve got it. The one warrior our fathers have always respected. Achilles. The great warrior from The Trojan War.” She responded.

 

Tyson nodded. “I think that’s perfect.”

 

-

 

The two gods were in silence, until two voices popped up. “It’s about time, Sally.” One said. “No kidding, Clarabelle. I guess the Gods kept their word for once.”

 

Ares and Poseidon turned to see women from their past. “How can you two be here?” Poseidon asked.


End file.
